Just Another Meeting
by kmaaser1207
Summary: Draco and Harry go on "meetings" in their free time around the castle. Can one overrun "meeting" change this? (I still hate summaries because I suck at them!) WARNING: pure smut!


Just another meeting…

**A/N: Oh my god… I'm not going to lie; I can't believe I wrote this… over a year ago… I **_**had**_** to finish it after reading, even if I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to.**

**WARNING: just plain smut… No real back story, just kind of dive head first into it. See? I haven't abandoned my favorite couple! Just working on finishing older stories (good ones) before I begin new ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own no character and am making no money off of this.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Draco slowly moved his fragile porcelain hands down Harry's back as they quickly moved into a near by empty classroom; lips locked and cocks hard and eager.

"Really? An abandoned classroom again?" Draco asked breathlessly in between fierce and tender kisses, which only made both boys erections grow stronger.

Harry ignored the question and moved to kissing the nape of the taller man's neck, releasing short hot breaths on the cool smooth skin. Draco let out a groan when Harry hit a sweet spot on his sensitive neck. The blonde shut the door roughly behind them when they both were inside.

The blonde moved his hands through the brunette's already messy hair and rolled his eyes back into his head, already filled with pleasure from Harry just kissing his neck. The brunette then pushed Draco back into the door, pushing his hard into the groin of the blonde which made the blonde let out quite a loud moan, and took his hand and searched blindly for the light switch, which he had no luck in finding.

The two finally pulled apart. Harry took grab of the front of Draco's robes and pulled them off, revealing Draco's expensive white exotic cotton shirt. Harry didn't want to take the time to unbutton the shirt so he ripped it off revealing his pale perfect toned chest. Draco glared at him for ruining the innocent shirt until he was put back in pleasure as Harry kissed his perfect skin down to the beginning of his trousers. He then carefully undid the belt and pulled down his trousers, leaving Draco standing there in his green silk boxers, which were quickly removed freeing Draco's cock, which was so erect it was about just about touching his stomach. When Draco stood there naked he knew it was now time to undress Harry.

Harry didn't protest and let the blonde undress him. Draco removed Harry's robe revealing his cotton muggle shirt along with his simple muggle trousers. Draco ripped off his shirt showing Harry's shirt no mercy. Under his shirt was a well-tanned muscular chest. Draco gaped at the sight for a moment.

"Why have you been hiding this from me?" Draco asked, taking in Harry.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged as Draco danced his fingers over the other man's chest, sending tingles through out Harry.

When they had these short meetings they were always rushed so they never really got to explore the other's body. Both boys had a little more time on their hands so they had time to fully undress. This was the first time Draco had seen under Harry's shirt and it was a site to see. Harry had slim slender figure with a very well defined chest and abdomen.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's lame response and continued with Harry's trousers and then his boxers. He also had a very erect cock almost reaching his stomach as well. When both men stood completely naked in the old classroom, they locked the doors with a locking charm and started getting down to what they really came here for this meeting: SEX.

Draco was still weaving his hands through the messy boy's hair and moaning out in pleasure from just looking at Harry.

"Merlin Malfoy, don't moan so loud, someone will hear us." Harry snapped.

"Good, it's about time the world knew about this," Draco whispered in Harry's ear seductively.

Harry rolled his eyes with annoyance and started moving down on Draco. Touching as much of Draco's perfect skin as he could with his tongue and hands without damaging it. Finally Harry reached his destination: Draco's perfect cock, hard and already sprouting some pre come from the tip. Harry took no time in cleaning that up, licking it all up. Harry teased Draco by swirling his pink wet tongue all over the head of his erection; instead of taking Draco on whole like he normally did.

Draco shot Harry a death glare with his stormy grey/blue eyes. Draco was showing an intense need of want for Harry taking him in. He bucked his hips a few times into the boy who only pulled away until he stopped.

Harry's soft teasing green eyes looked back up at Draco. His tongue still swirling over the head then licked up and down his length. Draco had enough of this teasing and started to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Harry by his hair and while he was in the middle of swirling on Draco's head, he shoved his head forward forcing Harry to take in all of Draco. Harry didn't protest and started deep throating him, gagging every time the head hit the back of his throat. He eventually got use to it and started to enjoy this as much as Draco was enjoying this.

Draco's head was leaned back against the door with his eyes closed in ecstasy, his fingers entwined in the brunette's hair tugging at it.

"Oh Harry, I'm ready for you!" Draco yelled.

"How bad do you want me?" Harry teased.

Harry abruptly pulled away out of Draco's grasps and stood up to his full height, which still fell quite a few inches shorter than Draco.

"Because I can finish this without you," He said and started fondling himself as if Draco was not there.

"I want you so bad that I'd fuck you in front of all of Hogwarts to see," Draco said seductively and started to move towards Harry who didn't even look up.

Draco wrapped his pale arms around Harry's well-tanned skin and slender figure and reached for Harry with his delicate fingers. Harry suddenly turned around and started kissing Draco hungrily. Harry felt Draco's soft sweaty toned chest against his. Their cocks rubbed up against each other's when standing so close together. Then Harry worked his hands back and down to Draco's arse. He gave the blonde's arse a quick squeeze before he felt between the blonde's cheeks and felt around his opening. He then stuck one finger in and heard Draco gasps in the middle of a heated kiss.

He worked his finger around and added fingers in periodically. He then hit Draco's prostate. He could tell because Draco started going crazy.

"Merlin Harry," Draco moaned wrapping his arms around Harry tighter.

"Ready?" Harry asked smirking.

"Hell yes!" Draco screamed.

Surprisingly Harry was quite strong and easily lifted Draco up and slid him down on his erection. Both boys let out a groan of pure pleasure. Harry felt the tight heat close in around him and took in a deep breath. He felt himself going deeper until he was fully in. Once he was fully in, Harry started thrusting into Draco, going faster and faster. He kissed Draco in the cress of his neck sending shivers up and down the blonde.

He did not want to abandon the boy's cock and told Draco to hold onto him and took one hand and wrapped it firmly around the blonde's erection and moved his hand up and down, first slowly and then faster, keeping perfect rhythm with his thrusting. Both boys were at that point in pleasure. Feeling a bit weak he laid Draco on his back on the ground. He still had his rhythm in his hand and thrusting. Draco was going to complain about being laid on the dirty floor when Harry's covered his mouth for a very needy kiss. This kiss made Draco forget that he was lying on the ground.

"Harry! I'm going to come! Come with me!" Draco shouted, as his breathing was now out of control.

He grabbed Harry with his arms and pulled him closer.

Draco let out a yelp as he came in Harry's hand making a mess on his hand and on his own stomach. Harry came inside him moments later. Harry himself rolled his head back with an exceptional amount of pleasure.

"So are we done now?" Harry asked as he slid out of Draco, Harry's erection deflating. Harry gave the blonde a messy kiss before going to get his clothes. He bent over to pick up his clothes when he felt something thrust inside of him sending a sharp pain in his arse.

"Hey, you're not the only one who get's all the fun," Draco smirked.

"Draco," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at the man who entered him with no warning and no preparation.

Draco was obviously still pretty horny, which made Harry's deflating cock spring back to life.

He felt himself stretch in an uncomfortable way. His opening was now burning from how aggressive Draco had been with him. The sensation passed shortly after when Draco began to talk.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy Potter. You're going to be late to your next class. This is revenge for all those times you fucked me and never let me fuck you back in our short meetings and for hiding your hot body from me. We now have time where I can have some fun," Draco said as he thrust into Harry again, this time with more force.

It took all of Harry's strength to keep from falling over from that last thrust. Harry never liked when Draco turned the tables on him but this was an exception. He loved seeing this rough side of Draco.

Draco was always rough and commanding. Draco had a need for control but found it quite sexy in someone who was willing to take command. Sure Draco had has his share of shaggings with others but they weren't the same. He got bored of always being in control. Blaise was usually a good match for him but Blaise always did the same bloody thing, which got boring. Harry was different; he always seemed to have a surprise to Draco.

Draco continued to thrust into Harry, each time going harder and harder. Draco knew he had the upper hand for now, which he liked every now and then.

Harry grabbed the desk, in which he almost hit his head on, and held on tight as he turned his head to see Draco going mad.

Draco was in a frenzy and would not be disturbed. His eyes were dark grey and full of lust. Harry grinned wolfishly at the blonde, which only drove him further into the frenzy. Draco leaned over to grab Harry's once again rock hard cock and begin to stroke it with vigor. It was almost painful how rough Draco was being but Harry couldn't lie; this was some of the best sex they had _ever_ had. Never had they had time to actually do two sessions back to back. Well… They really didn't have time to do this but Harry couldn't let Draco stop, not that Draco would stop considering his state at the moment.

Harry gritted his teeth as Draco sped up his pace both by fucking him and fisting him, with a death grip he might add. Draco seemed to notice this and leaned down to kiss Harry for a hungry kiss to distract him. Both boys were in complete bliss.

"Draco, I'm going to cum!" Harry said not twenty seconds later.

"Ok," Draco replied breathlessly as he continued to kiss Harry's now kiss-swollen lips.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he came the hardest he had ever come before.

Harry clenched around Draco and that is what sent him over the top a few thrusts later. Draco literally roared when he came hard and deep inside Harry. Harry wasn't sure if he was more afraid or more concerned on how he was going to feel tomorrow.

After a minute of resting and lots of deep breathing, Draco pulled out of Harry and took a few steps back too take in the site in front of him. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, death gripping a desk, sweaty body, kiss-swollen lips, and looking over his shoulder all glassy eyed at Draco. He noticed Harry wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. They must have fallen off at some point. Draco kept thinking it was too bad that they were only fuck buddies. Harry really was beautiful.

Harry did the same, taking in this breath taking view of Draco over his shoulder, even with his glasses off. Kiss-swollen lips, chest rising and falling from his deep breathing, and hair matted to his forehead. It was a site to see and Harry kind of hoped he was the only one who could see Draco like this, but he knew they were only fuck buddies. Draco really was beautiful.

"Harry…" Draco said looking at Harry after his eyes returned to their normal storm grey.

"Draco…" Harry said looking at Draco after he put his glasses back on.

Without saying anything they both cast cleaning spells and got dressed. They had an unspoken agreement between them, but they were pretty sure they just broke that to move forward.

Their next class had already started and they didn't care. They each smiled sheepishly at each other. Before leaving the room they entwined their hands together and walked off to their next class talking as if nothing had happened and this was completely normal for them.

**A/N: So I know it wasn't the best ending… but it's kind of hard to write an ending for this story when it kind of just gets right into it. I hope it was acceptable. Reviews? Constructive criticism? I still can't believe I wrote this… I got another story on the way that I really want to finish… not as smutty as this! Thanks for reading!**

**I thank you lots for comments and favorites.**


End file.
